Oops!
by PipunsoberArwenscantily
Summary: several mistakes that our favorite characters have made. R&R! random, but humorous.


Just to let you know: major OOC, random acts and weird meanings. You have been warned  
  
Disclaimer: We do not, in any way shape or form, own anything in this fic that we do not state we do. STATEMENT: we _do_ own the plot. proceed.  
  
Mistakes by gundam pilots:  
  
Trowa heard a ringing noise and turned on his vid-cam, expecting to see one of the other pilots, or one of the supervisors. Instead, the vid-cam revealed Midii, in a slinky red velvet dress. She was lying on a white sheet, amidst rose-petals, her hair blowing in a small breeze. As his eyes widened, a song flowed out through the speakers. She began singing along with the slow song, moving in a well, rather suggestive manner. "You are the reason You are the reason I wake up every day And sleep through the night You are the reason, the reason In the middle of the night I'm going down 'cause I want you I want to touch you I want to floor you You are the reason, baby" His eyes got, if possible, even wider, and a faint blush spread over his cheeks. The song continued; her, spread out on the bed; and he, gaping like a wounded goldfish.  
He heard a clicking noise behind him; Lady Une had just entered his office. She came up behind him, holding some paper work for him, and caught sight of the vid-cam just as Midii was removing her dress. Trowa heard a soft coughing noise behind him, dazed, and slowly turned around; Midii fiddling with her bra now. When Midii had finally succeeded with this, she glanced back at the screen. Trowa was still sitting at his desk chair, only now he was rubbing a stinging welt on his cheek, as Lady Une swiftly exited the room.   
  
Mistake number 1: NEVER leave your office door unlocked.   
Lady Une entered her office, turned on her vid-cam, and dialed Trieze. Once his face popped up on the screen, she began to feverishly explain what she had just walked in on. "...and I won't allow my preventers to spend their time using 'porn on demand'..." Trieze blinked and replied "...What's wrong with porn? I watch it ALL the time!" She glared at him. "Your Excellency!" she said, disgusted.  
  
Mistake number 2: NEVER argue with your significant other.  
  
Dear Lena-bear,  
Love. Love is my weakness my strength, and my hate love are my boundaries love fills my plate the word, so strong and yet oh, so weak love is the song you sing when you peak. love is the dance the waltz, in the dark the one that I learned all alone in the park love is the poison that runs through my soul it's like chicken soup lying cold, in a bowl but my love for you makes me giddy with joy I love you, I do my sweet little koi. Love, your Hee-bear (a/n: this really isn't funny, but try saying it aloud in a monotone like Heero's I DIBS CREDIT ON THIS!!!!! {cuz i wrote it ^_^})  
Heero pressed a small button at the top of the page, sending his e-mail. When he exited his office an hour later, he heard someone laughing. As he walked into the hallway, he was greeted by "Hey-lo there, Hee-bear!" He glared at the man, who shrank back. As he continued walking, he distinctly heard Quatre say "...Love is the song you sing when you peak..." then fall over laughing. Passing Duo's office, he heard "How's Lena-bear, Heewo?" and then a loud crash as the braided preventer slipped off his swivel chair.   
This went on for several days.  
  
Mistake number 3: NEVER hit the reply all button.  
  
Dorothy began to read. "In 'The Life of a Desert Prince' he states "After dinner, on the night of the seventeenth, I headed up to my room, and was planning on playing with Barbie for a while before going to bed. I was going to continue my game from last night, continuing the wedding festivities from the previous episode. However, it was at this moment that I recalled "the Lizzie McGuire Movie" was playing on HBO. I raced downstairs and turned on the television. After having a good cry (when she won the guy in the end) *a/n: I've never watched the movie...a2/n: me neither...* I decided I had been up much too late, the time being 10:00, so I got ready for bed..." ...and THAT is where I shall end..." she trailed off, closed the book, and looked around the breakfast table.   
Eight faces stared back at her. Duo stood up and began a round of slow clapping, everyone else catching on and joining in.   
  
Mistake number 4: NEVER tell Dorothy where you keep your diary.  
  
Catherine walked down the hall to the first floor bathroom. Not paying much attention she opened the door, and stepped inside. She then immediately turned around and raced out. No one wants to walk in on their younger brother jacking off.  
  
Mistake number 5: NEVER walk into a bathroom without knocking.  
Sally and Wufei walked into the garage, planning on taking Duo's car to the park. Sally's orders, as Wufei's was in the shop. "You DO have his keys, right?" Wufei snorted "Of course. I'm NOT Maxwell..." They walked up to the rebuilt black thunderbird. He rummaged around in his pockets, before producing a silver key, on a pikachu key chain. He inserted it into the lock, turned it, and pulled the door open. A rather sweaty couple shot out of the door, (a/n: leaning against? a2/n: 'pose so...) onto the pavement, still straddling each other. "Hehe....hi?" Hilde asked, from her position; pinned to the cement.   
  
Mistake number 6: NEVER try to take Duo's car for a spin.  
  
Wufei looked at the digital clock next to his bed. 12:15. Three hours after she should have been here. His arms were getting VERY tired, suspended a half foot above the bed, handcuffs refusing to let him free. His right foot had fallen asleep and now was tingling, both legs in midair as well. He said as best as he could with a gag in his mouth "Smalwy..." he glared at the clock. 12:16.   
Sally however, continued to watch all three Lord of the Rings movies, oblivious to the fact that only one room over, she had a certain "prisoner of war", who was getting VERY pissed.  
  
Mistake number 7: NEVER forget to arrive on time.  
  
Duo opened Heero's laptop, clicked on the internet, and went to Google. Finding the 'search' button, he typed in "hot girls in bunny suits" and followed several specific links. On the third page, he found one particular image he liked, of a top-heavy blonde in a scandalous bunny suit, and downloaded it onto the desktop. With a few flicks of the buttons, he managed to change the background screen to this new picture.   
After exiting the room, Heero entered, and immediately noticed the new background on his computer (a/n: who wouldn't?). "DUUUUOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"   
  
Mistake number 8: NEVER change the background on Heero's laptop.  
  
Heero walked into Relena's bedroom, bottle of wine under his arm. Slowly closing the door behind him, he clenched a rose in his teeth and softly made his way towards the bed. Uncorking the bottle, he poured two glasses of wine and placed them on the bed stand, seeing that the bed was already occupied by a single person; Relena. Taking off his clothes, he slipped under the covers too and curled all of his weight against the sleeping figure, who then woke up slightly and curled into him. Heero slowly began a kiss and then deepened it. When one thought crossed his mind. 'This doesn't feel right...'. He opened his eye, just as the other person pulled his head down for a French. 'Whoa...definatly not right...'   
He jerked his head away and turned on the light as the other person opened their eyes also. Heero blinked. The other person blinked. Heero blinked. The other person blinked. This went on for quite some time. Then suddenly, he was out of the bed and back in his original clothes like a shot, a very naked Hilde staring in shock at him.   
"I'm sorry." Heero muttered before running out of the room. Hilde sat there, shaking slightly, bright red. "Oh...my...God...And I thought he was Duo..."  
  
Mistake number 9: ALWAYS make sure you know who you're snogging.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room, complaining about the bizzarity of the past week. Trowa spoke. "I think it all started with that vid-cam I received..." Midii cut him off. "Well, it was ONLY a _little_ favor, I mean your birthday IS in a week...." Catherine butted in. "You sent my LITTLE brother a PORNO video???" Midii got a bit flustered at this point. "Well....er...." she looked to Trowa for help "...um....." Catherine shook her head. "I don't even WANT to know..." Quatre picked up the conversation "I heard Lady Une talking to Trieze about porn this morning..." Heero said. "People STILL aren't letting that e-mail drop..." Duo grinned. "Of course not. You, YOU! You called yourself...HEE-BEAR!!!!!" Wufei spoke as Heero continued glaring. "At least YOU didn't get tied up and left there for 7 hours!" Sally giggled nervously "Hehe...sorry 'bout that..." Quatre pouted. "Dorothy...did you really have to read my DIARY? To the ENTIRE group?" he sniffled. Dorothy smiled "Of course Quatre, it was quite amusing." She then stabbed his hand with the butter knife. "OUCH!" Catherine then interrupted "I think MY week was worse, at least you didn't walk in on you little brother..." she shuddered, as Trowa turned slightly red and scooted away. Wufei glowered "You think THAT'S bad? I walked in on Duo and Hilde in his CAR!" He added "By the way Duo, you really should clean it a bit..." "HEY! At least _my_ car has PERSONALITY!!!" Duo snapped back. Heero added in "What about the background on my laptop huh? Did you REALLY have to change THAT?" Quatre snuck into the convo "_I_ liked it..." Then Hilde said. "Yeah Heero, you really need to learn how to french..." Heero looked indignantly at her, as Relena looked interested. "When did you french Hilde?" Heero was fortunately saved from answering by the author's decision to cut off the story at this point.   
  
Mistake number 10: Writing late at night often doesn't make much sense.  
  
wifli!!!  
  
ok, now that THAT'S over with, you know what to do, and if you don't the correct answer is _R-E-V-I-E-W_   
  
thankies! ~Arwen  
  
And drink six to eight glasses of water per day! ^^ It's good for you! ~Pip 


End file.
